


Nothing If Not Predictable

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Battle Couple, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, Fix-It, Flufftober, M/M, Valentine sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: He is the definition of beautiful, raw power, and Alec is sure it’s not possible to be any more in love with him than he already is.He should probably tell him that.





	Nothing If Not Predictable

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies

“You’re nothing if not predictable son.” 

Alec’s eyes roll so hard that it almost hurts, and he looks over at Magnus, making sure he is ready. Magnus nods, his gold eyes flashing with fury, and Alec smiles. 

Without a second thought he lets the arrow fly, watching with amusement as Valentine screams and drops the Soul Sword onto the floor. He clutches his arm in agony where the arrow embedded itself in his skin, and Magnus starts toward him, red magic crackling at his fingers.

Alec stands back for a moment, watching Magnus’ strong stride and broad shoulders, noting the way his entire body tensed and ready. He is the definition of beautiful, raw power, and Alec is sure it’s not possible to be any more in love with him than he already is. 

_He should probably tell him that_. 

“And you think the rest of us are so naïve?” Magnus scoffs, sending out a rope of magic with a wave of his hand. It wraps around Valentine’s neck, lifting him off the ground. His chokes echo through the room as a mass of Downworlders run in, all of them coming to a halt as they take in the scene in front of them. 

Alec steps forward, another arrow nocked just in case something goes wrong. Magnus moves closer as Valentine gasps for breath, his jaw clenched with unrestrained hatred. 

“I should kill you,” he says, his voice so low and cold that it even makes a shiver run down Alec’s spine. “I should make it slow, tear you limb from limb and force you to feel the pain that so many others have suffered because of your delusions. Unfortunately for you, I am a reasonable man, and I know that what the Clave has in store for you will be just as agonizing, if not more. Enjoy your stay.” 

Valentine opens his mouth, his face red with anger- and probably from his struggle- but Magnus doesn’t let him get a word in. Within seconds a portal is opened and Valentine is thrown through, and it stays open just long enough for them to see him slam against a cell wall. 

The room is silent when it closes, everyone staring in awe, and Alec sighs, uncaring of the audience.

“ _God_ , I love you.” 

Magnus whips around, his cat eyes wide with surprise, and Alec offers him a sheepish smile. His face flushes slightly as he feels all the eyes on him, but then Magnus closes the distance between them and everyone else disappears completely. 

“Such a charmer you are, Alexander,” Magnus teases, resting his hand on Alec’s neck. His gaze softens, and Alec lays his hand over his boyfriend’s heart, feeling as it calms down after the events of the last few minutes. “And I love you, too.” 

Alec grins widely and the room erupts with cheers, startling a laugh out of both of them. Magnus takes the opportunity and runs with it, quickly setting his free hand on Alec’s back and dipping him before he slots their lips together. It doesn’t last long. Alec can’t stop laughing and they nearly lose their balance, but it’s perfect. 

_Magnus_  is perfect. 

They all gather in the Ops center later that night- Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike- and they drink and eat and socialize. It’s the strangest thing Alec has ever been a part of in his life, but as he watches Magnus laugh with his siblings and finds himself interacting with Downworlders he’s never met, he knows that things are about to change.

He thinks they could all use some of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank you all for your lovely comments and unending support. I suck and keep procrastinating answering you all, which is my way. (I have over 100 comments to answer at the moment. I love y'all and hate myself) 
> 
> But anyway, the past couple days have sucked immensely and I just really appreciate everyone who bothers to read my fics. So yeah. Thank you x1000000000 <3


End file.
